gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re;LiVE 2
Re;LiVE 2 (リーリブ2 Rīribu 2) is a 3D action-adventure platform game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and CyberConnect2 and published by Atlus. It is the second installation of the Re;LiVE series. It is available for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, with a slightly updated version for the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay Unlike the first Re;LiVE, the second game will focus more on 3D gameplay. However, it still retains the 2.5D gameplay like other platformers (Mario, Mega Man, etc.). Players can play as up to 4 characters and complete 12 levels, as well as defeating the bosses from those levels. A new feature added to this game is the Soul Swap function. With this function, characters can switch each other's souls for different abilities. For example, if Ralph and Daniel swap souls, the former can be invincible in motion, while the latter has the capability to teleport elsewhere. Plot Taking place 12 years after the events of the first game, Re;LiVE 2 takes place in Zygote City, two cities joined as one (hence the term “zygote”). It was once a peaceful place, until a tragic event happened. Parasites known as Zerobytes were infecting innocent people, killing them in the process. Among these people are 7 likely humans; three children, two teenagers, and two adults. Hearing this, Mia, the goddess who revived the previous 12 heroes, sent her son, Mylo, to revive them and fight the Zerobytes and their leader, Fallen Force. Characters The Heroes Ralph Marks – the main protagonist and one of the seven playable characters. A 12-year-old boy who just moved to Zygote City with his parents. He got infected before his settlement, but Mylo entered to save him. He is also reminded by his friends of an old friend of theirs. Ralph fights with a materialized dark-red scythe and can teleport as well. Ari Tsumiki – the young sister of Kanae Tsumiki. A kind and patient girl who is Ralph's friend after he moved (they live next door). She died by the Zerobytes after she got to meet him, but returns to fight back. Being the patient type, Ari, if standing still, can make attacks pass her almost like that of a ghost which, when she has the chance, she uses to strike down. Daniel Hawkins – a tough-looking man who was raised to fight. While doing his exercises, he witnessed the Zerobytes infecting everyone, and soon, he was taken as well. Mylo revived him so he could fight against the Zerobytes. Unlike Ari, Daniel has to move for the attacks to miss him which he tends to move for the kill. Suzanne Bleu – a young lady with elegance and grace who was known for her ballet and dance which attracted lots of attention. She was infected and killed during a concert, but then Mylo brought her back. Compared to everyone else, Suzanne has a higher jump function, and she fights using some of her dance moves. She can also sing her enemies to sleep. Heather Wallis – a studious African-American 11-year-old girl who is self-aware of most things. One day she was studying for a test until a Zerobyte entered her body and killed her. Mylo reverted the Zerobyte into a soul and revived her to join the others. While Heather does not fight, she can take notes of the enemy she is facing to find some weak spots. She is said to have magic, but it is unstable at her age. Fernando Lopez – a Mexican man who works at his mother's long-running restaurant. Somehow, a Zerobyte made its way into some food and as Fernando touched it, he got infected and died. Mylo went to reviving him by transforming the Zerobyte into a soul so he could enter the battle as well. Like Heather, Fernando cannot fight, but he can defend and reflect attacks using his frying pan as a shield. He can also cook up meals for his teammates (and himself). Clay Valentine – a teenage sharpshooter who considered himself to be “the best of the best.” (Similar to Ixis Baker from the first game) However, he tried to fend off the Zerobytes, but to no avail as he got killed. But Mylo used his powers to revive him, and he entered the fray. Clay uses his gun to aim at his enemies, and he can also toss a die to determine his bullet speed (1 is the fastest while 6 is the slowest). Tyson Winterberg (DLC) - a well-known racer in Zygote City, nicknamed the "King of the Streets" by many. But one day, while he was in the middle of a race, a Zerobyte entered his car and infected him, killing him in a car crash as a result. Mylo was quick enough to revert the Zerobyte into a soul, and soon Tyson joined the others. Tyson is considered the quickest of the DLC characters, as he fights using his punches and kicks. Zoey Palmer (DLC) - a gorgeous fashionista who is the winning pageant of the Ms. Zygote contest. As soon as the contest began, however, the Zerobytes attacked her body and killed her. Mylo came and revived her so that she can help save the world from the Zerobytes. Zoey fights with a whip, and she kisses her enemies to regain some of her depleted health. Thrasher (DLC) - an animal experiment captured and sent away by the scientists of Zygote City. The Zerobytes broke into the crate where all the animals are being held, and one entered Thrasher's body, killing him. Mylo did what he can to bring him back to life and free him to join the others. The most broken of the DLC characters, Thrasher can easily counter enemy attacks and can climb on walls. Mylo – the half-mortal son of the goddess Mia. She sent her son to rescue the fallen seven because she saw potential in them, like how she saw potential in the previous 12 heroes. While Mylo cannot send people back in time, he can heal the seven playable characters and revive them if killed (only three times can he do that). The Villains Eclipse Star – an eccentric alien piloting an aircraft that is about the size of the sun. (First level boss) Razor Blades – a robot with blades on its elbows, chest, and heels. (Second level boss) Thunderbolt – a dwarf-sized woman driving a giant ball-shaped hamster machine. (Third level boss) Oni King Yami – a revolting king of onis who lives in the Underworld. (Fourth level boss) Kage-Hime – a shrine maiden that acts as a puppet by her own shadow. (Fifth level boss) Nefere - a powerful winged queen named after Nefertiti, who was given sand powers. (Sixth level boss) Diamond & Diana - two sisters who were forced to join Fallen Force, one of them almost infected by the Zerobytes. (Seventh level boss) Tom Blizzard - an Eskimo man piloting a polar bear resembling machine. (Eighth level boss) Akhlut - an orca monster who is the ruler of the sea and is the master of the Leviathan machine. (Ninth level boss) Agent Bill - a private agent with a secret power bestowed by the Zerobytes. (Tenth level boss) Next Eater - an enigmatic monster created from the remnants of Nox, Metalium, and broken Zerobytes. (Eleventh level boss) Serpent Clone - a Zerobyte-clone of King Serpent. (Twelfth level boss) Sammy Clone - a Zerobyte-clone of Sammy Porter. (Secret boss if requirements are met) Fallen Force – the antagonist of the game. A metallic dragon composed of an armor of Zerobytes. It is later revealed that Fallen Force was once a boy named Ken, who was the very first to be killed by a Zerobyte. (Eleventh level final boss) Voice Cast English * Ralph - Lenne Hardt * Ari - Lindsay Jones * Daniel - Nolan North * Suzanne - Erin Fitzgerald * Heather - Tara Strong * Fernando - Kyle Hebert * Clay - Benjamin Diskin * Tyson - Sean Schemell * Zoey - Cherami Leigh * Thrasher - monster growls * Mylo - Greg Ayres * Eclipse Star - N/A * Razor Blades - Steven Blum * Thunderbolt - Sarah Anne Williams * Oni King Yami - Richard Epcar * Kage-Hime - Laura Bailey * Nefere - Laura Post * Diamond & Diana - Kari Wahlgren & Michelle Ruff * Tom Blizzard - Patrick Seitz * Akhlut - Beau Billingslea * Agent Bill - Cam Clarke * Fallen Force/Ken - Steve Staley Japanese * Ralph - Minami Takayama * Ari - Yuko Goto * Daniel - Ken Narita * Suzanne - Rie Tanaka * Heather - Ayana Taketatsu * Fernando - Koichi Yamadera * Clay - Toshiyuki Morikawa * Tyson - Yoshimasa Hosoya * Zoey - Kana Hanazawa * Thrasher - monster growls * Mylo - Yuki Kaji * Eclipse Star - N/A * Razor Blades - Katsuyuki Konishi * Thunderbolt - Rie Kugimiya * Oni King Yami - Tetsu Inada * Kage-Hime - Yoko Hikasa * Nefere - Sayaka Ohara * Diamond & Diana - Saori Hayami & Aoi Yuuki * Tom Blizzard - Tomokazu Sugita * Akhlut - Akio Ohtsuka * Agent Bill - Jun Fukuyama * Fallen Force/Ken - Miyu Irino Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Atlus Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Action Adventure Category:3D Platformer Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Samsung Zeo Category:Thunder the Coyote